Drabbles, Drabbles nichts als Drabbles
by AnnyAn
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Drabbles die ich für Wettbewerbe, Challenges oder einfach nur so geschrieben habe.
1. Drabble 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling._

_Vor einiger Zeit gab es im Forum 'Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt' einen Drabble-Wettbewerb bei dem es galt einen Werbeslogan einzubauen. Hier kommt einer der Beiträge mit denen ich am Wettbewerb teilgenommen habe._

**Richtige Männer**

Harry schnupperte an dem merkwürdigen Essen welches Draco ihm hingestellt hatte. „Was ist das?"

Draco sah Harry verliebt an. „Das ist etwas Potenzförderndes, ich dachte du könntest das brauchen nach letzter Nacht."

Harry sah Draco böse an. „Ich sagte dir doch dass ich müde von der Arbeit bin und da bin ich halt nach dem zweiten mal eingeschlafen", rechtfertigte sich Harry, nahm aber trotzdem einen Bissen von dem seltsam riechenden Eintopf und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Bäh wo hast du das denn her?"

„Aus dem Muggelladen, es war ein großes Plakat darüber auf dem stand _**'Ein ganzer Kerl dank Chappi'**_."


	2. Drabble 2

_Vor einiger Zeit gab es im Forum 'Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt' einen Drabble-Wettbewerb bei dem es galt einen Werbeslogan einzubauen. Hier kommt einer der Beiträge mit denen ich am Wettbewerb teilgenommen habe._

**Blitzblank **

Endlich war Harry mit seiner Arbeit fertig, seit vier Stunden war er damit beschäftig die stark verschmutzten Kessel ohne Magie zu säubern.

Severus inspizierte Harrys Arbeit mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Gut Potter, sie können gehen, ihre Strafarbeit ist hiermit beendet."

Harry war schon im hinausgehen als ihm Severus noch nachrief: „Ach und Potter, vergessen sie nicht, morgen um die selbe Zeit. Da werden sie das vergnügen haben den Boden zu schruppen."

Grummelig schloss Harry die Türe, er konnte nicht mehr hören wie Severus gutgelaunt zu singen begann.

„**_Meister Potter putzt so sauber das man sich drin spiegeln kann, Meister Potter_**!"


	3. Drabble 3

_Vor einiger Zeit gab es im Forum 'Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt' einen Drabble-Wettbewerb bei dem es galt einen Werbeslogan einzubauen. Hier kommt einer der Beiträge mit denen ich am Wettbewerb teilgenommen habe._

**Apparieren mit Hilfe**

„Ich werde das nie schaffen", gab Neville verzweifelt von sich.

„Doch, du musst dich nur stärker konzentrieren", sprach Hermine ihn Mut zu.

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen, alle hatten sie das apparieren geschafft bis auf Neville.

„Es ist sinnlos, ich werde es nie lernen, verdammt ich will auch endlich verschwinden können."

Harry schnipste einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und hielt eine Rolle Küchenpapier in der Hand, er riss zwei Blätter davon ab und wischte über Neville.

Hermine sah entsetzt auf den leeren Platz wo kurz zuvor noch Neville stand.

Harry grinste: „**_Zewa wisch und weg, mit einem wisch ist alles weg_**."


	4. Drabble 4

_Vor einiger Zeit gab es im Forum 'Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt' einen Drabble-Wettbewerb bei dem es galt einen Werbeslogan einzubauen. Hier kommt einer der Beiträge mit denen ich am Wettbewerb teilgenommen habe._

**Severus und die süßen Früchtchen **

Er sah Hermine vor dem Bücherregal stehen und dieses mittels ihres Zauberstabes abstauben.

Langsam schlich sich Severus hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Brüste.

Sanft drückte er zu, hob sie leicht an und schätzte ihr Gewicht.

Er überlegte gerade ob man dazu noch Äpfelchen oder schon Melonen sagen konnte, als sich Hermine wohlig gegen ihn lehnte, ihren schönen Kopf zu ihm drehte ihre Augenbrauen hochzog und ihm lächelnd fragte: „Sagst du mir was das werden soll?"

Severus lachte laut auf, er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: "Also ich sag dazu nur **_Fruchtalarm_**"


	5. Chapter 5

_Diese Drabble schrieb ich für einen Drabblewettbewerb der im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt stattfand. Die Bedingung war eine Alliteration mit mindestes drei Wörtern einzubauen. _

**_Ein neues Lebensgefühl_**

„Komm schon Severus beeil dich. Ich verspreche dir das gibt dir ein ganz neues Lebensgefühl."

Nackt** lutschte Lupin lustvoll** an seinem Lolly, räkelte sich dabei auf seiner Decke und sah Severus aufmunternd an.

Severus sah sich unbehaglich und unsicher um, bevor er sich langsam aus seiner Kleidung schälte.

Wie hatte er sich von Remus nur dazu überreden lassen können. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht von einem Schüler erwischt wurden, während sie hier im Adamskostüm herum turnten.

Der See sah zwar sehr verlockend aus aber er wusste jetzt schon, dass Nacktbaden und überhaupt diese ganze FKK-Sache nicht sein Ding war.


	6. Chapter 6

_Diese Drabble schrieb ich für einen Drabblewettbewerb der im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt stattfand. Die Bedingung war eine Alliteration mit mindestes drei Wörtern einzubauen. _

**_Liebe geht durch den Magen_**

Sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass er es nicht bereuen würde zu ihr gekommen zu sein. Die Kerzen die am Tisch brannten, hüllten den Raum in ein romantisch schummriges Licht.

Der Duft der sich verbreitete war mehr als verführerisch. Genießerisch sog Severus die Luft ein.

Seltsame Geräusche drangen aus dem Nebenzimmer zu ihm. Er war unsicher ob er zu ihr gehen sollte.

Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und Hermine trat ein.

„Ta ta", sagte sie lächelnd.

**Severus sabberte sensationell** bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot.

Hermine stand vor ihm mit einer perfekt gebratenen Gans auf einem Silbertablett.

Er liebte Gänsebraten.


	7. Chapter 7

_Im Forum "Profsnape.de" fand ein Wettbewerb mit dem Thema "Alles was kurz ist" statt. Gestattet waren alle Arten von Beiträgen (__Gedichten, Limericks, Drabbles, Sonetten, Witzen und Ultra-Kurzgeschichten), solange der Beitrag nicht aus mehr als 500 Wörtern besteht und solange es sich bei der Geschichte um Severus Snape drehte_

_Ich habe zwei Doppeldrabbles eingereicht und hier kommt eine davon:_

**Klein aber Oho**

„Oh Gott ist der kurz."

Severus zog empört die Augenbrauen hoch und bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem pikierten Blick. „Er ist doch nicht kurz."

„Severus sieh doch hin, er ist einfach viel zu klein." Sie konnte sich ein mitleidiges Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah hochnäsig auf sie herab. „Er mag vielleicht etwas kleiner sein als es der Norm entspricht, aber hast du schon mal von dem Sprichwort 'Klein aber Oho' gehört?"

„Er hat auch irgendwie eine komische Form, findest du nicht?"

Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

Kämpferisch stemmte Sie ihre Arme in die Hüfte. „Na gut, aber du kannst es drehen und wenden wie du willst, er ist und bleibt einfach zu kurz." Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Ich frage mich ob man ihn überhaupt spürt, wenn man ihn zwischen den Beinen hat?"

„Also ich darf doch sehr bitten Madam!" Severus sah sie empört an. „Dies ist der derzeit beste Sportbesen der am Markt erhältlich ist und wenn du dies nicht erkennen kannst, dann hast du wohl einfach keine Ahnung von wirklich guten Rennbesen." Severus wirbelte herum und ließ eine leise kichernde Rolanda Hooch am Rande des Quidditchfeldes stehen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Im Forum "Profsnape.de" fand ein Wettbewerb mit dem Thema "Alles was kurz ist" statt. Gestattet waren alle Arten von Beiträgen (__Gedichten, Limericks, Drabbles, Sonetten, Witzen und Ultra-Kurzgeschichten), solange der Beitrag nicht aus mehr als 500 Wörtern besteht und solange es sich bei der Geschichte um Severus Snape drehte_

_Ich habe zwei Doppeldrabbles eingereicht und hier kommt eine davon:_

**Die Herausforderung**

Severus Augen tränten, verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen die beißenden Dämpfe an, als er die blättrige Knolle in feine Würfel schnitt.

Gewissenhaft kontrollierte er immer wieder das Rezept während er weitere Zutaten zerkleinerte, mörserte und wie vorgeschrieben nach und nach in den Kessel gab.

Als er alle Zutaten im Kessel vereint hatte goss er es, dem Rezept entsprechend, mit klarem Quellwasser auf.

Nachdem das Gebräu aufkochte, reduzierte er das Feuer um es nur mehr schwach kochen zu lassen.

Konzentriert rührte er um, immer darauf bedacht, dass sich die Zutaten nicht anlegten oder sogar anbrannten, denn dann wäre alles um sonst gewesen.

Nach der vorgeschriebenen Kochzeit nahm er die Schöpfkelle zu Hand, er prüfte die Farbe, die Konsistenz und den Geruch.

Diesmal musste es einfach geklappt haben, er war einer der besten Zaubertrankbrauer in England und er verstand nicht warum er es nicht schaffte dieses Rezept richtig hin zu bekommen.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er die Kelle an seine Lippen setzte und todesmutig das Gebräu kostete.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und schöpfte sich etwas davon in seinen Teller. Er war diesmal nahe daran aber er würde es wohl nie schaffen, dass sein Gulasch wie das von seiner Mama schmeckte.


	9. Chapter 9

_Im Forum 'Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt' fand ein Drabble-Wettbewerb über Ernsthafte-Drabbles statt. Hier kommt nun mein Beitrag zu diesem Wettbewerb._

_--------_

_Doppeldrabble:_

**Verzweifelte Liebe**

Zwei Woche war Dumbledores tot nun her und der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wollte nicht abnehmen. Hermine fühlte sich betrogen, wie hatte er dies nur tun können?

Sie hatte vom ersten Tag an für ihn geschwärmt und als sie älter wurde musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Ihre Nächte waren angefüllt von Träumen über seine schwarzen Augen und seiner samtenen Stimme die ihr sinnliche Wörter zuflüsterte.

In dem Wissen, dass ihre Freunde sie für verrückt erklären würden, hatte sie nie jemanden von ihren Gefühlen erzählt, hatte sie in ihrem Herzen verschlossen, wie einen Schatz den es zu bewahren galt.

Natürlich war sie Realist genug um zu wissen, dass ihre Träume nur Utopie waren und dass er ihre Gefühle nie erwidern würde. Aber sie hatte sich oft vorgestellt wie sie ihren Kindern einmal erzählen würde, dass sie sich als Teenager in den fiesen und finsteren Zaubertranklehrer bis über beide Ohren verliebt hatte.

Doch auch diese wehmütige Erinnerung hatte er zerstört, sie konnte ihren Kindern doch nicht erzählen, dass sie sich in einen Mörder verliebt hatte.

Sie hasste ihn.

Und doch, mit einem Stich im Herzen musste sie sich eingestehen, sie liebte ihn trotzt allem noch immer.


End file.
